Mew Academy
by I'llClingToTheOldRuggedCross
Summary: The year is 2040, and the Mew population has jumped to over 100. Many are using there powers wrecklessly, and so the government creates a 'Mew Academy', where they can learn to keep their powers under control.
1. Chapter 1

**Mew Mew Academy**

It's the year 2040, and the Mew population over the world has jumped to a surprising feat of over 100. Much of these Mews have been created by nuisance Chimera Animals, or come from other planets, and they are unexperienced and use their powers for wreckless uses. So, thegovernment sets up a Mew Academy and requires every Mew from Earth(and other worlds) to study there for atleast a year. This is the story of M.H. Koury, an Arabic girl who has a certain distaste for Mews, only to be transfered to Mew Academy. M.H. is bullied by her peers because it seems she is the only student there who has no Mew powers. Along with that, she is fighting the feelings she has for Rasim Halabi, her best friend who moved away when he was 10, because he was arranged to marry a girl from India, and now is a Male Mew.

I would love for people to join in on this and submit their Mews. But I will only accept 3(male or female), and BE WARNED: There is religious content in this fanfic. Christian content. If you're are not a Christian, do not sign up for this!


	2. Chapter 2

OK, I'm SO sorry guys! First off, this is the first time I;ve heard of another story about a Mew Acdemy, but since people have already signed up, I'll try to make it as original as possible, I didn't mean to copy! And secondly: Yes, I forgot the form, silly Sierra. But, here's one. If yours differs in anyway because you have already signed up, that is COMPLETELY FINE.

**Name:** M.H.(Maram Hanaa) Koury  
**Alias:** Mew Daisy(Aptly named because of the color scheme of her Mew outfit), Mew Koury  
**Signature Colors:** White, golden yellow  
**Age:** 15  
**Birthay:** February 7th  
**Grade:** 10th grade  
**Gender:** Female  
**Blood Type:** 0-  
**Hair: **Bone straight, chocolate brown, falls to her hips when let down, but usually wore up in a messy bun with strands falling all around her face and multi-colored bobby pins sticking out.  
**Eye color:** A dull grayish-blue, changes to a vivid gold in Mew Form.  
**Likes:** Reading, literature, and flowers  
**Dislikes:** Laziness, Home economics(Her worst subject), and greasy food.  
**Personality:** Sarcastic but usually silent, M.H. is rather mature but has a fiery hot temper. She leans on the traditional side of females, perferring flowery patterned dresses, and dark make-up. She excels in writing poems but is terrible at cooking, and she is a devoted Christian like her mother. Her father was a Mew, but he died when M.H. was 4. **Outfit(s):** In her civilian form, M.H. usually wears loose-fitting dresses in pastel colors or prints that reach the floor, sometimes she wears dark colored shawls. She also has a necklace with a silver Cross on it from her mother, she wears it all the time. As Mew Daisy, M.H. wears the puffy choker thing on her neck which is white with golden yellow trimming, than the silver Cross is hanging from it. Then she has unattached puffy white sleeves on both sides with golden yellow trimming, and two sparkly bangles: One golden yellow, one lime greeen, hanging on her right wrist. She has a snow white shirt that goes down to right above her belly button and has a high, straight neckline. Then fitted at her upper waist is a pair of extremely puffy white shorts, which are followed by combat boots that come up a few inches over her knees.  
**Mew Mark:** A starburst and a heart overlapping each other on her left rib.  
**Transformation:** "Mew Mew Koury! Metamorphosis!" A blinding white light surrounds her, then whenever it dulls she is turned into Mew Daisy/ Koury  
**Weapon:** Koury Sabre  
**Attacks:** Ribbon Koury Plunge!  
**Animal DNA:** Golden coin Turtle, the same as her father. No attributes of this DNA show in Mew Form.


	3. Chapter 3

OK, thank you everyone for signing up your Mews! However, like I said earlier, thir are only 3 spots available, and I'm only accepting Christians. So, after much elimination, I have decided that Just Cy, Mew Elinora, and mew-serene's Mews will be accepted.

Congratulations! And I will post the first chapter sometime this weekend!

God bless!


End file.
